The Death and Ressurection of Retroville
by mysterywoods
Summary: Jimmy and company have to come back home to Retroville to not only save their lives, but to save Retroville.


disclaimer: I dont own jimmy neutron, or any other characters.

* * *

The Death And Resurrection Of Retroville

Chapter 1:Jimmy's Heartbreak

"_I love you Tina" Jimmy says as he touches her shoulder that has the bathrobe sagging off of it exposing her soft skin._

"_You know we don't have time for any of that" she replies with a bright smile on her still beautiful face, "We both have to go to work , so why don't you hop in the shower and I'll finish getting ready and then cook us up some breakfast."_

"_Why don't we take a vacation to somewhere tropical right now, or create a destination with the Portal Generator we've been working on together?" Jimmy asks devilishly._

"_What kind of example would that set to our employees and secondly we haven't tested the Portal Generator out yet." she snapped, surprising Jimmy._

"Mr. Neutron are you alright, I've been telling you that your mother is on the phone for the last five minutes but all you've been doing is staring out the window." says Harriet Jones, Jimmy's secretary.

"You also have a meeting at one-o-clock with the F.D.A. for the second phase of the approval process for CK236738" she says in an exhausted tone.

"Thank you Harriet I'll take the call now," he says looking at her with his eyes that are bloodshot and dark; like he had been drinking and crying.

Not knowing weather to mention his appearance to him or not Harriet, who has worked for Jimmy for fifteen years leaves the office quietly. She has an idea of what is on his mind but does not want to bring up the subject again for fear of Jimmy's health.

"Hello mom what can I do for you?" asks Jimmy trying his best to sound lighthearted.

"Well, James it's your father he has taken ill," says (Judy) Jimmy's mother.

At the sound of this Jimmy's heart just sinks. How could fate be so damn cruel to do this to him twice in just a few years? No person should have to put up with fate wanting to take everything away from them.

"_Let's try sending a test robot through the Portal Generator to make sure we didn't create a Black Hole," says a pale looking Tina, who never did explain why she bit Jimmy's head off earlier in the day._

"_We should get you to see a doctor because you aren't acting right today and now you are looking pale," says Jimmy reluctantly._

"_Look, just because I didn't…." before she can finish her thoughts she collapses on the floor of the lab._

"James are you there?" asks mom.

"Yes, I am. So what has he been diagnosed with?" Jimmy asks knowing the answer already before he hears it.

"Well, he has been diagnosed with a severe case of Clinical Depression" says mom in a defiant tone. "The whole town is going down the drain James. It feels like there is a dark and sinister force at work here and I was wondering if you could come home for a visit?"

"I have some business to handle over the next three weeks then I'll be able to come home for awhile," Jimmy says dazedly.

After finishing up on the phone with his mother Jimmy prepares for his meeting with the F.D.A. knowing that this is very important to the success of the Cancer Drug.

Walking into the Conference Room Jimmy introduces himself and Harriet to agents Lewis Granger, Heather Mason and Nancy Towers.

"Please have a seat. Would anybody like something to drink before we get started?" asks Jimmy in a kind voice.

"I would like a Diet Purple Flurp," says Mrs. Mason

"I would like an Iced Tea please," says Mrs. Towers

"I just want to get down to business Mr. Neutron," says Mr. Granger in a stern voice that gives Jimmy an uneasy feeling about the rest of the meeting.

Lewis Granger a six-foot, 246lbs, well built man with Dark Brown hair would be the enforcer of the group Jimmy observed quickly. What they didn't count on though was that Jimmy himself stood six-foot eight, 260lbs, naturally ripped, and had brains to go with it.

"It has been brought to our attention that in phase one testing that there was some series of tests that were either omitted or the results were not submitted," says Mrs. Towers, who is wearing a Gold Rolex watch, which Jimmy knows cannot be purchased on a government officials salary.

"I've done every test myself and filed all the results into my computer database right here in my labs, so how in the hell is there test results missing?" demands Jimmy.

"Maybe you got a little sloppy because you were going through a period grief from the loss of your wife," fires back Lewis with a smirk on his face.

Knowing that getting mad would do him no good, Jimmy swallows down his rage and asks, "If that is the case, what are our options, repeat phase one, resubmit all the results that we have, what?"

"I see that you are a man of reason, unlike agent Granger who spoke disrespectfully to you and I'm sorry," says Heather while giving Lewis a dirty look.

"The reasonable thing to do would be to have you repeat just the tests that are missing which I can assure you is not that many," continues Heather. "It may set the whole process back eighteen-twenty four months."

"May I remind you Mrs. Mason that I am the Supervising Agent and you will not disrespect me so you are hereby suspended you will leave this meeting and wait in the lobby," says Lewis with an authoritative voice.

"You go to hell," Heather says as she storms out of the meeting.

"Now that all that nonsense is taken care of Mr. Neutron let's get down to the real business at hand, if you want phase two to go through it will cost you forty-million dollars," says Nancy with a greedy glint in her eye.

"How would he know that you people would keep your word?" asks Harriet in a defiant tone.

Startled at the sound of her voice Lewis says, "He will just have to take our word and trust us, we have never double dipped our "clients" before."

"I do not have time to waste with retesting so how would you like your bills and when would you like it delivered and where ?" asks Jimmy sounding deflated.

The two agents gave him details on where to transfer money into an offshore bank account and how the tests that were missing were going to show up; because they had been there all along. That it was going to be labeled a big misunderstanding, even the argument between Lewis and Heather.

Going home that night Jimmy clears his schedule for the next six months and makes plans to go home to Retroville. Just as he is about to turn off his lights he hears a knock on his door. He reluctantly opens the door to find Heather Mason standing on his front porch looking very attractive with her long flowing black hair, red dress and long legs.

"Great job today at the office why don't you invite me in?" she asks devilishly.

"Come on in, you and I have a lot of things to discuss," he replies.


End file.
